Find a Way
by Just Cy
Summary: It's been eight years since the defeat of Deep Blue, all seems well for the former mews. Life's progressing normally for all, until a certain quartet comes rushing back to muck things up. Fail summary is fail, full story of Marry the Aliens. T to be safe


**Ok, so yeah, turning Marry the Aliens into an actual story it'll be interesting to see how it goes. Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. I'm sorry this is short, and that I haven't posted anything in forever. This is an attempt to break that because I've had this (along with several other ideas) floating in my head for too long.**

**Disclaimer that will stand for the whole story so you don't have to see it again: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Ichigo looked over the field with a smile. She smoothed her dress and hair, using the window of the cottage as a mirror, before setting out with a picnic basket in one hand. She knew exactly where to find what, or rather who, she was looking for. The field of vibrant lush grass tickled her knees as she walked. It bowed to the wind, and shied away from her as she moved through the sea of green. She seemed to be the only disturbance to the Hokkaido field; and yet she knew better.

She continued walking over the hill to see a tiny stream trickling along; and beside that stream was a dark-haired, dark-skinned, dark-eyed teenage boy. She smiled at the sight of him, her heartbeat still racing at the thought that they were actually here, together, and alone. They had one of his many summer homes that they were staying at for the week. Masaya was back from college for the week, and he wanted to spend his time with her. She smiled at the thought that there were six-billion, eight-hundred- fifty-eight million, two-hundred-fifty-eight thousand, seven-hundred-sixty people in the world, and he wanted to be with her. It blew her mind, but she loved it. They had been together eight years and the way she felt hadn't changed at all. He was bent over, examining the water. She shook her head before putting her hand on his shoulder to turn his attention away from the pure water.

"Masaya, you should take a break. I brought lunch," she said with a hopeful look at him.

He smiled warmly at her. Ichigo always knew the right time to come. He was always at the point when he needed a break, but was too into what he was doing to actually stop himself; but she was different. He would stop whenever she called. No matter what he was doing, he stopped. Whether he was at the river, or in the woods a mile down the road, or in the house working on a paper, he would stop.

"I'd love to have lunch with you," he told her and turned to face her beautiful smiling face. Her browns eyes danced with excitement and she set down the picnic basket. She pulled out and blanket, and set on the small sandbank, knowing he wouldn't like to crush the grass for the purpose of their meal. She pulled out two bowls, filled with a mixture of white rice, and vegetables. It was compatible with his vegan ways, and her pescetarian life style. Even so many years later her cat genes couldn't resist fish. She was, however, completely ok with forgoing any other animal products. She loved him, and that lifestyle was one more thing they were able to share. She pulled out a bottle of water and two wine glasses for both of them. Neither drank wine, but the glasses were the only things stored in the cottage, so that was what the ice water was poured into.

"How's the stream?" she asked with interest as she handed him a glass. It seemed cleaner than it had on Monday to her. There was not as much grass fallen and she could've sworn she saw a fish. She licked her lips at the thought.

"It's better. I found a ridge that was blocked by some debris. I cleared that and it seemed to help," he frowned as he said this. The water was indeed cleaner, but he was about to test a sample to see if it had truly helped.

"Well that's good, it's sure to help!" Ichigo said confidently with a reassuring smile at Masaya. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He put his hand in his pocket and felt a box. He wondered if n ow was the time. He seemed to be lost in thought and Ichigo shook her head.

"You're worrying about it too much, the river will be fine." As he heard the first half of her sentence he knew that now was indeed the time. He set down his food, and looked at her. His brown eyes locked with hers, and he wouldn't avert his gaze because her dancing eyes comforted him.

"You're right, the river will be fine. It's always going to flow. It may face hard times, but it will stay strong, and continue to go to the ocean," he adjusted his position to kneel in front of her, "Ichigo, I love you, and I always will. Nothing is going to change that, no matter what hard times may come. Would you make me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me?" Masaya pulled out the box. He opened it to reveal a small diamond ring on a tiny gold band, it had pink and blue gemstones encrusted into it. She gasped, not just because the ring was beautiful, but because of the question.

Her arms snaked around his neck, "Of course, but I'm the lucky one!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up to spin her around. He put the ring in its proper place after setting her down. Then he kissed her, and she didn't think she could've been happier than she was right then. But part of her knew this was just the beginning.


End file.
